Move over Romeo, Edward has arrived
by Until Her Heart Stops
Summary: It's 1917 and Edward and Bella were dating. Edward is in the war and he promises he will come back for Bella. It's 2 months later and Bella receives a phone call concerning Edward. Can Edward keep his promise or will someone finish his last breathe?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story that I HAD to write. I'm going to TRY to finish the rest of my stories before I move, because then I probably won't be able to come on here to write anymore :( So after all my stories are done and finished my account will remain on here just in case but you'll probably never hear from me... before I leave I wish to get as least 100 reviews for everyone of my stories. It would mean a lot to me!! Even if it is a flame, I'll still take it!!

* * *

Hold Me Through the Tear Stained Nights

Prologue

Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be acknowledged as Bella. I feel no need for formality. I am...or was dating Edward Masen before he...Well I shall not say. Since I was called by that soldier, I have been writing in this journal..Diary what you wish to call it. Writing on this tiny piece of paper everyday has helped me cope, and deal with all the arrangements.

I am so nervous for the day that I have to go to the service. I can't just not show up. I just hope my best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale will help me get through it. I'm really hoping I don't burst into tears, it's just not ladylike my father tells me. You see I am a princess and Edward WAS a prince and we were to be married but then he had to go to war. It is customary to go to war when your 18.

Everyday I miss Edward dearly and I pray for God to bring him back. There could only be one way to be with Edward again but I cannot for commiting...

I cannot say it, even in this little notepad, because it is frowned among my socialalities. For all the days Edward has been gone I cannot eat or sleep, and my mother and father are deeply worried about me but I don't care. I won't care until I get my Edward back. Even if he'll come back with dirt in his hair and ripped clothing. He will still be mine.

I just want him back!

Why did God have to take him away from me?

Why does Heaven hate me?

This is my story with all the joy, heartbreaking news, and surprise shopping.

But before I start we need to go back to the very start.

* * *

Oh my what did the soldier say? Only I know. Review and you will get a sneak peek of the actual first chapter!! After you review go vote in my poll please!! Oh and if anyone could tell me which of my stories right now should be continued & which ones should be edited or deleted. I would like to know so I can get better versions up so all you will like them better!!

The rating may change I'm not sure yet...


	2. Alittle bit of this Alittle bit of that

"But, Bella, you can't go," Jacob paused."the party is not for us. It is only for the adults!" Bella stared at her cousin, and sighed.

"Jacob, I have to go," Bella took a breath."I just know something wonderful will happen tonight"

"Cousin, you are a idiot, but I will respect your wishes...on one condition." Bella pondered what her favorite cousin could ever want.

"I'm coming with you" Jacob said or more like demanded.

"Fine." Bella said with a weak smile.

She didn't want Jacob there. It was because she was meeting a lad that she met a couple moons ago. He was handsome with his copper hair and emerald eyes, he had a lanky body with muscles in there, and also when he smiled she would just melt inside. She couldn't let her cousin see this. It would be too embarrassing. Though she knew; even if there were their favorite cousins that neither of them would have a problem with tattling. Bella worried that if the sort of stranger wouldn't show up.

Oh, didn't Bella mention how she and the stranger met? Well, it happened as Bella has told you, many moons ago. Bella was a princess and was sitting in the garden on the marble fountain. Which was quite stupid, because it was night and she was alone. It was getting late and Bella knew it. She also knew that if one of her family or one of the guards found her; she would be in heroic trouble. Bella was always sneaking out at night to sit by the fountain. Though, she has been caught more than once. Each and every time, her parents would lecture her and give her all the reasons not to go outside without a was terribly embarrassing because the Swan's usually had a nosy guest that somehow loved gossip as much as the air they breathe. News that Bella was disobedient spread like wild fire across the kingdom. Only Bella knew this was untrue. She listened to her parents. It's just that a girl needs her space once in awhile.

Just then as Bella was thinking; a sound disturbed the silence she built.

"What's a lovely girl like you doing out here all alone?" Bella turned toward the voice but could not see anything in the darkness that surrounded her. She analyzed every inch and still could not find the source of the velvety voice. "Don't be afraid" The voice continued, not even caring that she hadn't even replied. Somehow Bella knew whoever the voice belonged to, he was smiling; amused at Bella's fidgeting.

"Is that you Jacob?" Bella hoped it was, and not some creep coming to steal her from the night. It was about 15 minutes until it was officially twilight. The voice started laughing hysterically. Great, now whoever it is thinks I'm a retard. Lovely. It better be Jacob or she willed she would scream!

"....My name is Edward Masen" Bella gasped. This was the famous Edward Masen! You see Edward is next in line to become King of England, now what is he doing in France? Bella stood stunned. She finally spotted him in the corner of the evergreen tree; Hiding in the branches.

"Not to be informal or anything, sir, but what are you doing in France?" Bella was expecting something like I had to talk to or parents about the upcoming war. Though what he said, changed everything.

Turns out, without my knowledge I just got engaged to a Mister Edward Masen.

* * *

Short? I know but I am really tired but had to write this before I forgot. I was watching a movie and it said something about Romeo and Juliet and I just thought what if Edward and Bella met up at a party...though they've met before. I was thinking it would be extremely cute, and they would prance around the ballroom and Bella's clumsiness didn't exist (that much)

To clear everything up:

Bella is 16

Edward is 17

The engagement is because so France and England can form sort of a alliance. The engagement has been planned as soon as Renee got pregnant and knew it was a girl. Kind of a betrothal. Edward and Bella have NEVER met before the fountain part, they just know each others names and that their getting married(Bella just figured it out because of Edward.)

Edward will NOT be a man whore!

I am going to TRY to keep as true to Edward as I can, so he will not be rude, offensive, dirty, ungentlemanly. Maybe...I might have to throw in some of that to keep you interested....

REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!


End file.
